An electronic display device provides a plurality of tiny individual pixels that form the displayed image. The electronic display device may include one or more display panels that form the pixels in the displayed image. A panel may include pixels that each filter light to form the pixels of the displayed image. The display panel may include at least two substrates. Previously, electronic display devices were formed to be flat. However, newer electronic display devices are being designed to have a curved display surface.